


Everything I Wanted

by Hella_Meyers



Series: Sing Me a Song [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Meyers/pseuds/Hella_Meyers
Summary: Stiles still has nightmares but now he's got back up.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sing Me a Song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Everything I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Everything I Wanted by Billie Eilish. I've been sitting with his fic for a little while now, wanting to write it. But Valentine's Day seemed like the perfect time. So sat down and knocked it out in one sitting. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

****

Stiles jerked awake out of a dead sleep. A strangled yell on his lips and lungs screaming for breath. He was propped slightly in his elbows as he tried to remember what startled him out of his dreams. Slowly bringing awareness to time and place. The first thing he noticed was the grey-blue of early morning light beginning to filter into the room. A split second later, he felt hands on him; running soothingly across his chest and the back of his clammy neck. 

As he felt the oxygen returning to his lungs, he turned to acknowledge the touch. His ears tuning into a faint voice whispering in deep, calming tones. Stiles' wild brown eyes focused on the other occupant of the soft bed he laid in. Derek's raven hair screwed up in odd angles but his eyes hyper alert, slipped from an alarming, glowing red to placid sea glass green. His beautifully emotive eyebrows pulled together in a hairy frown.

Stiles' hearing sharpened and he could make out the words now were meant to calm his current frazzled state. Despite everything Stiles felt the corner of his mouth curling up at the sight before him. 

"Hey, I'm here, Stiles. I'm right here. Just me and you. No one else. I'm here, baby."

Without having to ask, Derek lifted his hand that was rubbing Stiles' chest and held it between them. The younger man looked at it intently as he automatically began counting the fingers splayed there. 

Once satisfied, Stiles sighed heavily and flopped his upper body back to the fluffy pillows. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" The werewolf asked cautiously.

Stiles rarely spoke about his nightmares right after he had one, but Derek always made a point to ask him regardless. Oddly enough, he found that incredibly endearing. Although extremely annoying if it were anyone else. 

Not that he didn't talk to his partner about his fears. They didn't have any secrets between them anymore. But it would take him a while before he was comfortable to talk about it. 

"Not yet." Stiles tried his voice, but it came out tiny and gritty like sandpaper.

"What did your therapist say about this?" Derek curled into the side of his body and his free hand resumed its tender caress of his chest.

Stiles met his beautiful eyes again but they went unfocused as he recalled his sessions talking about his myriad problems with a therapist that he finally felt comfortable speaking to. 

Her windchime of a voice asking him open ended questions in order to get him to dig deeper into himself. He had been going to her for a couple months now. But he really was starting to feel like they were really getting somewhere already. 

She recognized that a lot of Stiles' issues stemmed from his low view of himself. The way he let his friends walk all over him while he gave them everything; including his unwavering loyalty. 

_"It seems to me that you don't believe you deserve all the good things in your life."_

_She paused and Stiles froze, his expression fell._

_"What do you love about yourself, Stiles?"_

He remembered being so thrown off by that question. That wasn't something he typically heard from his past counselors.

_When he hesitated to answer, she moved on._

_"What does Derek love about you?"_

_Stiles snorted. "We'll be here for a while if you want the full answer to that." He teased._

_She threaded a loose lock of blond hair behind her ear and smiled softly._

_"What I would like you to do, every time you catch your reflection in a mirror or window. When you're safe and not driving, that is." She preempted, already getting his humor._

_"Look at yourself in that reflection and remind yourself of those things Derek loves about you. And really look to see those things within yourself. Allow yourself to see them through his eyes and know that they are there."_

After he recalled this encounter for Derek, the older man canted his head slightly and gazed into Stiles' warm chocolate eyes.

"I'll tell you… I love your eyes, I love your cheeky smile. I love your beauty marks. I love the touch and scent of your skin. And I also love your intelligence. Your sense of humor. Your loyalty and compassion. Your dogged determination and perseverance."

Stiles swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. His eyes never leaving his lover's gentle gaze. He felt locked there, but not in a way that he was trapped. He wanted to be there. Right there, forever. 

"Is that a comprehensive list?" The young man tried for humor, but the tremor in his voice gave him away.

"Not even close." Derek replied.

Without taking his eyes away, Derek lifted Stiles' arm that lay limp beside his body. He brought the thin pale hand toward his mouth and brushed his lips softly against the flesh of his knuckles.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you." Derek smiled privately. 

"I could say the same about you, Sourwolf." Stiles interjected. 

"I like the way this therapist thinks."

"Yea, she's a good one." Stiles commented, distractedly, as Derek's mouth worked its way up his wrist and arm all the way to his shoulder. 

When he met the shoulder, Derek gazed up at Stiles for a moment before making the leap to his mouth; pressing a chaste yet still smouldering kiss to his lips.

Stiles instinctively wrapped his arms around Derek and pulled him in closer, tightly to himself. 

The werewolf smoothed a hand over the hair on the side of Stiles' head as he peered down at him. "As long as I'm here, no one will hurt you. Not if I can help it."

The air caught in Stiles throat as he examined the hard, determined look on his lover's face. He didn't need to be a werewolf to hear the truth in his heartbeat. He could see it clear as day in those breathtaking irises. 

Snaking his hand up behind Derek's head, he pulled his mate roughly down onto himself as their lips met again, but not nearly as gently. He relished the divine weight of Derek's gorgeous body on top of his, as the reason for this moment faded away like a distant memory. 

Nothing could truly harm him when he was in his lover's arms. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> I haven't forgotten about my other story ideas. I still have to start posting the modern Sterek kidfic I promised. I just needed to get this one out. 
> 
> ❤


End file.
